Kohaiku cantik
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: a Naru-Sasu-Naru fic. Naruto meraba-raba dada Sasuke. 'Rata! Dadanya rata' batin Naruto. "Kau... sedang apa?" Naruto enggak pernah menyangka, dia yang semenit lalu masih straight berubah jadi suka sama cowok. —Discontinued


**WARNING: a NARU-SASU-NARU fic . Don't like? Don't ride, please. Sankyuu :3 **

Fic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dari berbagai pihak. Dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita, tokoh dan kejadian sebenarnya yang ada di anime.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini buruk!"

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Aku..."

"Kau?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Naruto."

"I-iya?"

"Enggak usah pake genderam begitu. Berisik!"

"Ma-maaf, Shikamaru."

"Jadi, kau kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Enggak mungkin gue jadi _shotacon_ 'kan?"

"HAH?"

.

**S  
N**

.

.

.

Ini tahun ajaran baru, otomatis pasti banyak _kohai-kohai_ baru yang kece-kece. Lumayan buat cuci mata. Udah jadi tradisi bagi para _senpai_ buat ngegodain para kohai yang sekiranya menarik bagi mereka.

Kita ambil contoh aja sekelompok siswa kelas tiga yang mojok di ujung kelas sambil neropong ke luar jendela. Mereka bertiga lagi mantau _kohai_ kelas satu yang montok plus semok.

Kiba lebih milih meratihin murid perempuan berambut indigo sepundak yang lagi duduk di pinggiran lapangan sambil nekuk kakinya. Cewek itu tipe kesukaan Kiba banget. Cewek imut yang enggak terlalu tinggi atau terlalu pendek, kulitnya putih khas gadis oriental, terus matanya bulat dan berbinar. Kiba mantap netepin hatinya buat _kohai _bermata unik itu.

Kalo Shikamaru mah jodohnya udah mentok sama rasa kantuk yang nempel sama dia sampe tua nanti.

Teropong yang didapet entah dari mana itu bergilir ke tangan Naruto. Dia geser-geser sebentar teropongnya supaya dapet _kohai_ yang dicarinya. Dari kanan sampe kiri. Mulai dari yang berambut ngejreng sampe berkuncir aneh.

Sedikit bergeser ke sisi timur, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan sang tambatan hati. _Kohai_ itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, rambutnya hitam pekat dan pendek, sedikit jabrik di bagian belakang. Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dibanding dengan _kohai_ yang ditaksir Kiba. Apalagi matanya, bujubuneng dah tatapannya tajem banget.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Menurut Naruto postur badannya yang tinggi itu terlalu janggal buat gadis sebaya sekelasnya. Belom lagi bagian bokong dan dadanya enggak menonjol seperti milik remaja putri seusianya.

Naruto heran, seleranya yang udah turun apa emang _body _ tuh cewek rata kayak papan penggilesan gitu.

"Eh, aku dengar ada murid kelas satu yang memiliki nama keluarga Uchiha." Ujar Kiba sambil melempar lambaian genit ke arah _kohai _sekseh incerannya, yang dibales dengan tatapan malu dari sang gadis.

"Uchiha?" tanya Naruto emang enggak ngerti maksud dari perkataan Kiba itu. Dia masih asyik ngeker _kohai _incerannya. Naruto yang jarang mantengin layar kaca alias tivi merasa asing dengan nama Uchiha yang dibilang Kiba. Yang dia tahu Uchiha itu kipas.

"Maksud lo kipas?"

"Bukan Uchiwa, tapi Uchiha. Emangnya lo enggak tahu?"

Naruto diem sebentar, mikir sambil garuk-garuk kepala sok serius, mules-mules dikit, terus menyerah karena emang enggak tahu siapa Uchiha itu. "Enggak." Jawabnya polos campur tampang bego.

Kiba nepok jidat. Dia sampe heran kenapa dulu bisa temenan sama orang sejenis Naruto. "Uchiha itu orang kaya, tajir, elit, konglomerat. Intinya Uchiha orang berduit yang sering nongol di acara penting di telivisi."

"Untungnya buat kita apa?" tanya Naruto sambil ngembaliin teropong sewaan Kiba.

"Ya, kita bisa kecipratan duit kalo bisa deket sama tuh Uchiha," jawab Kiba semangat dan berapi-api. Cita-citanya berteman dengan orang kaya yang terkenal biar bisa dipamerin ke tetangganya bisa aja jadi kenyataan kalo bisa kenalan sama _kohai _tajir itu, si Sasuke. Minimal photo bareng biar bisa dipamerin ke tetangga rumahnya yang bawel banget dan suka nyombongin anak mereka.

Naruto manggut-manggut kayak hiasan anjing yang suka ada di dashboard mobil.

"Ciri-cirinya gimana?"

"Dia laki-laki."

Naruto mengangguk, dengerin apa yang dibilang Kiba antusias.

"Tinggi."

Tunggal Uzumaki yang sampe saat ini masih suka tidur pake piyama model _chibi_ rubah itu ngebuka buku catetannya buat ngenyatet hal penting yang disampein Kiba.

"Putih. Rambutnya item banget, pokoknya artis yang suka ada diiklan shampoo kalah deh kehitaman rambutnya sama rambut dia. Terus, matanya itu hitam sama kayak rambutnya, kalo natap tajem banget. Mukanya itu datar, minim ekspresi, kalo bahasa gaulnya _stoick_."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti mencatat saat mendengar penuturan lebih lanjut dari Kiba. Dari ciri-ciri yang disebut oleh Kiba, Naruto merasa pernah melihat orang yang seusai dengan semua hal itu.

"Kiba!" intrupsi Naruto sambil ngangkat tangan kanannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa rambutnya itu aneh kayak buntut bebek?"

Kiba berpikir sebentar. Membayangkan kemiripaan model rambut Uchiha yang pernah dilihatnya di majalah sama bentuk buntut bebek yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Kayaknya sih begitu."

"HAH?" Naruto melongo. Kaget bercampur rasa ga percaya kalo dirinya yang _straight_ alias suka sama perempuan berdada besar mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia salah mengira kalo _kohai _yang dilihatnya barusan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Nyatanya dia adalah laki-laki tulen. Parahnya lagi Naruto bukan sekedar tertarik sama mukanya, malah dia udah mulai suka sama _kohai_ itu.

"Oh, ya. Seinget aku namanya... Uchiha... Uchiha... Uchiha..." Kiba yang kapasitas otaknya setara dengan memori enam puluh empat megabite masih enggak mau nyerah nginget nama _kohai_ yang tadi pagi udah susah payah diapalinnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Celetuk Shikamaru ditengah waktu bersantainya.

"Bener, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Lho, Naruto? Naruto?" Kiba celingukan kanan-kiri nyariin Naruto. Enggak tahunya yang dicarinya lagi bepundung ria di pojokan kelas sambil maenin ulet bulu pake penggaris pelastik.

Ternyata tuh anak lagi meratapi nasib karena suka sama remaja laki-laki. Perlu dipertegas LAKI-LAKI.

"ARGH!"

.

.

.

Naruto mau ngepasitiin sendiri kalo Sasuke yang dimaksud Kiba itu bukan _kohai_ yang dia suka. Makanya dia lagi mendep-mendep ala ninja di depan kelas 1-B, kelas Sasuke belajar. Meski terlihat bodoh, masih ada serpihan-serpihan pintar di dalam otaknya. Dia milih waktu istirahat biar enggak terlalu dicurgai.

Ngumpet dibalik pintu kelas, Naruto ngintip Sasuke yang lagi ngeberesin buku pelajarannya. Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, dengan sigap Naruto langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu. Menghitung sendiri detak jantungnya hingga Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

Hitungan kesekian, bungsu Uchiha itu keluar.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan suara lantangnya.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil menengok kebelakang. Mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Menjulurkan kedua tangannya tepat di dada Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa bingung.

_Rata! Dadanya rata!_

Batin Naruto. Dia meraba-raba dada Sasuke, barangkali ia memakai _sport bra_ hingga terlihat rata atau memang dadanya kecil. Tapi, dada itu benar-benar rata.

Merasa ada aura gelap yang menyelimutinya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya pelan, pelan dan pelan sekali. Mirip dengan gaya _slowmotion_ pada film-film Hollywood. Sasuke berdiri menatap tajam Naruto, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Ternyata kalo dilihat sedekat ini, Sasuke itu lumayan juga. Mukanya putih bersih, bibirnya ranum, dan bulu matanya itu lentik nan lebat. Buru-buru Naruto menampik segala macam pikiran ngawur yang sempat mampir kebenaknya.

"Kau—" mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Naruto deg-degan sendiri "—sedang apa?"

"Ee?" Naruto baru sadar kalau kedua tangannya itu masih berada di depan dada Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja putih.

_Blush!_

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto terasa hangat dan ada rona merah samar yang muncul di pipi _tan_-nya.

"Ma-maaf." Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik kembali kedua tangannya.

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung berlari mejauh dari sana. Dari Sasuke. Entah seberapa besar rasa malu yang dia rasakan saat ini. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan ini semakin memperburuk dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berlari sembari mengkerutkan dahinya. "Dasar aneh."

.

.

.

Karena ini adalah hari jumat, maka tidak ada kelas tambahan seperti pendalaman materi bagi siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian-ujian penting. Naruto memilih untuk bergegas pulang ke rumah saat Ibu meneleponnya tadi.

Dengan alasan ada urusan penting yang menantimu di rumah, Naruto terpaksa membatalkan janjinya bermain di _game center_ bareng Kiba dan langsung pulang ke rumah saat itu juga.

Ia berjalan dengan malas. Kakinya seolah tidak melangkah, melainkan diseret.

Naruto berhenti sebentar menunggu sebuah mobil box sebelum menyebrang jalan. Setibanya di rumah, ia melihat sebuah truk pengangkut barang terparkir di sebelah rumahnya. Ternyata rumah bertingkat yang sangat mewah itu sudah ada yang membeli.

Tidak mau mencari tahu siapa tetangga barunya itu, Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Naruto sembari duduk pada _genkan_.

"_Okaerinasai._" Sambut Ibu Naruto.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ibunya itu menunjukkan tatapan heran dan menyelidiki. "Ibu kenapa? Kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Bagaimana tidak, kita mendapatkan tetangga baru, lho." Ibu muda itu memeluk Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ibu," Naruto menyingkirkan pelukan erat sang Ibu. "Biasa aja, kali."

"Ini tidak biasa. Kita harus mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama, kau—" Ibu langsung mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada bersebelahan dari ruang santai "—cepat bersiap-siap, ya."

"Ibu apa-apaan sih."

"Jangan lupa mandi yang bersih, ya." Teriak sang Ibu yang berjalan menuju dapur. Bahkan dari dalam kamarnya, Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara sang Ibu yang menyanyikan lagu _Heavy Rotation_-nya AKB48. Tak ketinggalan dengan tariannya.

.

.

.

Naruto itu laki-laki. Ia merasa masuk ke dalam dapur, memegang pisau dan _cutting board_ itu adalah hal yang tabu.

Tapi...

Dengan menjunjung tinggi motto: jangan membantah apa kata Ibu, kerena surga ada di telapak kaki Ibu, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak perintah sang Ibu yang memintanya membantu masak di dapur.

Jadinya Naruto berdiri di tengah dapur, bengong, memegang pisau dan parahnya memakai celemek merah muda dengan renda dipinggirnya.

Saat mendengar suara bel pintu yang, Ibu berambut panjang itu langsung bergegas melepas celemek merah marunnya dan diselantirkan pada bangku meja makan. "Itu mereka sudah datang." Mama Kushina yang selalu merasa dirinya enggak kalah hebat sama Farah Quin berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Tinggallah Naruto sendirian bingung mesti ngapain. Daripada bengong, buang energi sia-sia, Naruto membantu Mama Kushina buat motong wortel dengan bentuk yang sangat artistik sekali, alias abstrak.

Ternyata motong wortel itu menyenangkan juga. Naruto juga bisa sok-sokan bergaya ala samurai berambut panjang dengan codet berbentuk silang di pipinya dalam anime Rurouni Kenshin sambil bilang _Hiten Mitsurugi_.

Lagi seru-serunya berakting ala Kenshin Himura, Naruto dikagetin sama Mama Kushina yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kulkas. "Naruto-chan?"

Naruto langsung ngambil sikap berdiri sempurna ala prajurit yang denger komandan bilang siap grak!

"Bisa bawa ini ke depan?" Mama Kushina nyodorin baki yang membawa tiga gelas beling dan seteko jus jeruk dengan beberapa bongkah es batu di dalamnya. "Jangan diminum. Buat tamu!" tegur sang mama saat Naruto malah menuang jus jeruk itu untuk dirinya.

Dengan malas bercampur rasa bete, Naruto pasrah aja nganterin minuman dingin itu buat tamu yang ternyata adalah tetangga barunya. Remaja berusia delapan belas tahun berciri khas rambut kuning cerah itu berjalan menunduk. Seakan terhipnotis sama kesegaran jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Silahkan." Naruto meletakan _water goblet_ dan teko berisi jus jeruk di atas meja. Masih menunduk, membuat Naruto belum mengetahui siapa tetangga barunya itu.

"Manisnya." Mendengar pujian seperti itu membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sambil bilang makasih.

Senyumannya yang manis dan ramah enggak bertahan terlalu lama, hanya sepersekian detik pas tahu siapa tamunya itu. "Eeh?"

Duduk di sofa paling ujung, ternyata dia adalah Sasuke tanpa seragam putih hitamnya. Ia hanya mengenakan setelan kaos dan celana jeans biru dongker yangg membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih santai—dan remaja laki-laki sekali.

_Oh Tuhan_.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di rumahnya? Mendadak muka Naruto merona merah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh_ kohai_-nya. Matanya seolah berkata masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi kan? Belum lagi senyuman mengerikan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Satu lagi yang tidak diketahui Naruto soal Sasuke. Ternyata dia itu seperti orang berkepribadian ganda. Perasaan tadi pagi seingat Naruto dia bertampang ketus dan dingin, kenapa sekarang bisa berubah seperti ini.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, kau pasti sudah mengenal Sasuke-kun, 'kan?" tanya Mama Kushina yang telah kembali dari dapur.

Naruto langsung menengok ke arah Mama Kushina. "Ibu." Ia agak terkejut kalau Ibunya sudah tahu siapa nama anak itu, terlebih lagi Mama Kushina memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –kun.

Pura-pura tidak memperdulikan pelototan Naruto, Mama Kushina malah menyuruh anaknya mengajak Sasuke ke kamarnya selama para Ibu menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Awalnya sih Naruto menolak perintah Mama Kushina, dengan alasan bodoh soal keamanan jiwa dan raganya.

Sayangnya hasilnya percuma, ujung-ujungnya juga Mama Kushina yang menang. Alhasil, Naruto mengajak _kohai_-nya itu ke kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mungil Naruto. Kamar yang didominasi dengan warna oranye dan kuning itu membuat Sasuke sedikit silau. Maklumlah, dia terbiasa dengan permainan warna-warna gelap seperti hitam dan biru pada kamarnya.

"Kau boleh duduk dimana saja." Ucap Naruto. "Eh, tapi jangan di kasur gue." Imbuhnya saat ngeliat Sasuke mau ngedaratin pantatnya di atas kasur Naruto.

"Di situ aja."

Menghilangkan canggung, Naruto nyalain tivi empat belas inchi yang ditaroh di meja kecil sekaligus rak penyimpan koleksi komik dan kaset dvd-nya. Dia asal milih acara tivi. Biarpun udah nyalain tivi tetep aja mereka berdua kikuk, bingung mesti ngomong apa.

"Ehm." Pembicaraan dibuka dengan deheman dari Naruto. "Soal tadi pagi—" Naruto garuk-garuk rambut kuning ngejrengnya "—anggap aja enggak terjadi apa-apa."

Si _raven_ diam sebentar. Dengan otaknya yang bisa dibilang jenius, Sasuke bisa langsung menangkap maksud perkataan Naruto itu. "Yang mana?" Tapi dia pengen ngerjain Naruto, jadinya nanya pura-pura enggak tahu.

"Masa enggak inget?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yang... itu," bingung harus bilang gimana.

"Kau pegang dadaku." Sasuke malah ngomong tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Kalo dipikir-pikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto itu sama-sama cowok, jadi kenapa mesti malu.

"Iya. Lupakan saja."

"Mana bisa?"

Naruto udah bersabar supaya enggak kelepasan buat ngomel-ngomel sama Sasuke. Ini anak makin lama, makin ngeselin.

"Ya, harus bisa. Pokoknya jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi."

Tiba-tiba aja Sasuke bangkit dan bertumpu pada dengkulnya. Ia sudah memegang bagian bawah kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Panik bercampur malu, Naruto langsung mundur beberapa centi dari tempatnya duduk semula.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" entah kenapa Naruto punya perasaan enggak enak sama yang bakal dilakuin Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Gue itu cowok tulen. Kalo emang lo butuh bukti bilang aja, enggak usah tiba-tiba megan dada gue." Kata Sasuke santai sambil ngelepas bajunya. Baru aja mengekspos bagian perutnya yang rata dan berbentuk, Naruto udah teriak histeris ala chara perempuan dimanga _shoujo_ sambil nutup muka.

"Apa-apaan, sih. Enggak usah teriak segala juga kali." Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil nutupin kupingnya yang sakit denger teriakan histeris Naruto. Kayak mau di_rape_ ajah. "Lagian juga, emangnya enggak liat apa gue make _gokuran_ bukan seragam sailor."

"Gu-gue kasih tahu, ya. Gue masih seratus persen waras, _straight_. Lihat," Naruto mengambil tumpukan kaset dvd yang disembunyikannya, "Gue suka nonton _Maria Ozawa, Sora Aoi, dan Anri Suzuki_. Gue juga ngefans sama AKB48, jadi mana mungkin gue suka sama lo yang jelas-jelas cowok." Tutur Naruto sambil menahan malu dan merona.

"Yang bilang lo suka sama gue siapa?"

_Blush!_

Naruto malah kejebak perkataannya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan.

"Argh! Pokoknya gue enggak suka sama lo! Dan gue seratus persen straight! Titik!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya, keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya se-inchipun. _Brakh!_ Dia membanting pintunya, mengartikan kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Dia itu _straight_, Naruto yakin itu. Tapi kenapa bisa dia jadi kacau begini kalo udah berurusan dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle: Kohai-ku cantik, **bagian 1

**Disclaimer: applied**

Summary: "Aku straight dan enggak suka laki-laki!"

Note: tenang ini fic bercapter pendek kok, kalo enggak tiga atau empat. Enggak lebih dari 5 chapter. Idenya diambil dari curhatan Mikan sama Seme-Mikan. Pas dulu dia lagi SMU, pernah ditaksir sama sahabatnya sendiri dan sahabatnya itu **COWOK. **

So~ see you in the next chappy ^^


End file.
